Unexpected Bliss
by Fusingmatt
Summary: Starts off with a flashback to Majin Buu V Gohan and the story changes from the original. Then back to present day and Gohan and Videl have to go back to school. what awaits them?


**A/N: **Hello there, dear reader. Me and my psychotic alter ego (not to say that I'm not psychotic..Just saying my alter ego is..) decided to write a Fanfic based on Dragonball Z. We start our story right before Gohan fights Majin Buu which is all flashback (present day is the night before Gohan & Videl have to go back to school) but the main story follows Gohan and Videl through their school life after the Kid Buu saga. So..Enjoy (hopefully) and please tell me if you do or do not like it. Most preferably if you don't, because then I can know what to improve next chapter/story.

By the way, I'm a guy, writing a romance story at 16, I have no imagination or creativity and I basically fail English at school so cut me some slack :P Also note that this is all basically a retelling of the Buu saga up until we get to the point where Gohan is absorbed by our favourite pink supervillain (I change the plot..somewhat ;D) so it will of course become better and more..original?

But anyway, enough of my ramblings, read on!

!!Flashback!!

There were so many things Gohan was thinking about. His mum, Krillin, Piccolo, the gang..What his dad had said to him, "Good luck Gohan. I wish there was a way I could go with you. I belong here now. Make your father proud son. I have faith that you can beat this guy. This is that last time I get to see you, until you make your journey over to this world. You ready? Show him what a Saiyan's made of! Okay, go be a hero!" But there was something else he was thinking about and it was the one thing he thought about as he flew towards the biggest fight of his life. It was what she said to him; "Now go, go and be a hero again. Good luck Gohan, I'll be waiting for you when you get back!" and then his excellent hearing let him hear her final words to him: "Huh. You better come back, because I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." These words rung clear in his mind. He kept playing them over and over in his head. He wasn't finished with her yet either.

He was on his way to fight Majin Buu. He knew he had an incredibly huge amount of power now, but he never knew it would be enough to completely destroy him. Thankfully though, Elder Kai had taught him a trick or two. This monster had killed everyone on Earth. His mum, Videl, even Vegeta had sacrificed himself in vain. Well, no more, he was going to stop this monster if it were the last thing he'd do. He skidded to the ground after what seemed like forever.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" he said, looking over his shoulder at Goten and Trunks.

Piccolo thought to himself as he glared at Gohan, _I've known you since you were a boy, Gohan but I hardly recognise you. Your face..Has changed a little bit and your power has increased dramatically but that's not it, it's your attitude. It's so different. It's so...Confident._

"Where are the others?" Gohan asked, snapping Piccolo out of deep thought.

"They're all dead, he killed them." Trunks answered, angering Gohan.

"Huh? What about Dende, is he alright?" He responded.

"Him too. Mom, Videl, everyone Gohan!" Gohan responded, tragically.

This had sent Gohan into a rage. _Videl, Mother, they're gone! And without Dende we can't wish anyone else back._ Majin Buu grinned; "And they were good. I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up." Gohan was absolutely furious. _Wait..It's faint but I can still sense something..Just..Barely.._ He smirked, walking towards Majin Buu (queue dramatic music :P).

Standing before Buu, it was obvious that Gohan was much shorter than his pink foe, however he was extremely confident. He knew Dende was still alive. Everyone could be brought back!

Majin Buu almost giggled. "So, hotshot, you want to fight Majin Buu?"

Gohan was beaming. "No. I wanna kill you."

Majin buu was genuinely scared, though he didn't show it. He felt this guy's power, his confidence, he didn't know if he could beat him! But then again, he could always eat him or something.

_Do your best son, the Earth's future is resting on your shoulders now._ His father's words were

somehow heard by Gohan. He was ready now, he could do this.

All of a sudden, Majin Buu began to laugh. "I recognise you now, you're one of the ones I've beaten before..So you want some more? Okay, but this is going to be the last time."

Gohan basically grunted as a response. This threw Buu completely off guard.. _Was this guy really that confident?_ Gohan started walking forward, forcing Majin Buu to walk back. He was actually frightened of this..this kid! He was getting absolutely furious! How dare a child stand up to the might of Majin Buu! How dare he smirk with such confidence! He roared with fury!

Gohan began to power up, it was time to end this. While Majin Buu looked on in amazement, Gohan tripped him and gave him a back fist to the face. Buu was sent backward, to everyone's amazement, including Gohan and Trunks, who were trying to fuse again to save Gohan from Majin Buu's wrath. Well, weren't they in for a nice surprise.

Majin Buu glared at Gohan in anger, "You're making a mistake. I'll make you dead."

With this, Gohan leaped up and gave Majin Buu a nice boot to the side of the head, sending him backward again, landing behind him. Buu turned around to face his opponent, "You..Stupid boy!"

Buu went to punch Gohan from behind, but Gohan merely turned around and grabbed it, smirking again. He delivered a kick to the face, and then punched Majin Buu square in the gut, forcing him to spit up some nice old saliva. Majin Buu was only now realising just how screwed he was.

Gohan stood upright. "What's wrong? I thought you said something about making me dead?"

Majin Buu thrusted out the indent in his chest caused by Gohan's punch. He was furious, "Buu make you dead! What Buu say, Buu do! Now you diiiiiiieee!" He leapt forward, preparing to assault Gohan.

(queue incredibly awesome and dramatic music)

Gohan was merely blocking or dodging all his attacks, which inevitably only made Majin Buu angrier. Gohan had enough of it, so he appeared behind Majin Buu, gave him a knee to the face. This sent Majin Buu flying backwards, making a track in the dirt.

Piccolo was simply amazed, _a power increase of this magnitude..It's..It's inconceivable!_ Whereas Goten and Trunks were just glad they didn't have to do any work. "Wowee, Gohan!"

Gohan was unconvinced of his attack. "You can get up now, I know you're not hurt. Not from an attack like that." He judged correctly.

Majin Buu raised his head, glaring at Gohan and got up, wiping purple blood from his mouth. Gohan surprised him by walking forward, confidently. "Well, let's go, what are you waiting for?" Gohan disappeared, startling his foe. The next thing Majin Buu knew, there was a foot wedged in his gut, and then another foot in his neck. Then he was hurtled to the ground by a punch, but was stopped by Gohan grabbing his antennae and swinging Majin Buu around, sending him fly into a nearby rocky outcrop. Buu was pissed, sending a pink energy beam out of his mouth aimed directly at Gohan, who simply deflected the attack. He then tried his infamous cannonball attack which Gohan stopped with his bare hands. Punch after furious punch, Gohan dodged. Majin Buu had no idea what he was up against. Gohan grabbed one of Majin Buu's left hooks, pulling them face to face. Gohan smirked, glaring holes into the backs of Majin Buu's eyes. If Buu wasn't afraid before, he sure as hell was now.

Gohan powered up and threw Majin Buu into the air. Showcasing his amazing speed, he suddenly appeared in front of Majin Buu, and a single strike caused him to fly way back down to Earth. "Pst. Hey, behind you." Majin Buu turned around, scared shitless, to see a smirking Gohan. "Nice day."

"What's wrong, Buu Buu?" Gohan mocked.

Majin Buu became enraged. "Buu! Not Buu Buu! Fool! I'll kill you all!" he turned a nice shade of red. "You! You're dead! No one mocks me!" He disappeared, but Gohan just grinned. He could see the attack before Majin Buu even performed it.

Grinning, Gohan countered Buu's attack with a back-elbow to the face then turned around and gave him a nice punch, square between the eyes. Buu was sent flying into a pile of rocks. Enraged, Buu exploded the rocks that had fallen on him in the collision and they were hurtled towards Gohan at amazing speed. Gohan was seemingly unfazed however, simply knocking away the ones that threatened to touch him. But unexpectedly, Buu then appeared in front of Gohan, opening his mouth to reveal a huge ki blast. Quickly thinking, Gohan shut Buu's mouth and it exploded inside him, leaving him in a "holey," bashed up and rather hilarious state.

Deciding to torture the creature, Gohan gave him a hit to the gut and then several elbows to the back of the neck, somehow not knocking the monster out. "Give it up. You can't win."

Majin Buu arose from his beaten state, grinning. "So, it's you. I've known about you all along."

Gohan was surprised by the villain's comments. "What? What are you talking about?"

Buu sadistically laughed, "I mean I've been expecting you. Ever since I started fighting those little brats, even while I was fighting, I could sense your power in a faraway place. I could feel it growing and I knew you'd be coming here. Opposites attract one another." He laughed again. "Yes, yes, I've been waiting for you the whole time."

Gohan was hardly fased by these comments. Sure, he was on the Elder Kai's planet which was on the other side of the universe but his power was so immense, how could anyone _not _feel it? He was surprised Piccolo couldn't feel his power growing so rapidly. What Buu said next however, well, that shocked him a little bit.

"I can't let a power greater than mine exist." That grin still on Buu's face as he said the threatening words.

Gohan overcame his mild shock, "Oh yeah? Well I understand your feelings are hurt but I don't think you have much of a choice. It would seem that the scales are tipped in my favour." You know, it's strange; a lot like his father, he overcomes the goofy and naive personality he has in peaceful times, but when it comes to a fight, Gohan becomes ultra-serious.

Buu was a little mad. "Goodbye. Enough is enough. Now you'll see..What happens to those I hate. Stupid boy, you will pay! Ahh..Yes.." Buu's expression changed to a smile and with it, so came a voice change; mimicking the voice of Babidi, "You're going to pay for everything you did to me."

This sudden unnatural change caused Gohan to stir. "Hmm?"

Buu gave out a scream while powering up, that orange glow of ki surrounding him and the wind blowing up dust in a circular fashion. The glowing ki bubble turned into a tornado and with it came clouds and lightning.

Gohan was unconvinced. "Go ahead, make me pay," he smiled, "but if that's all the power you've got you're gonna have a lot of trouble collecting."

Buu gleamed, turning to Gohan, head cocked in that sadistic manner. "You're missing the point," he said, surprising Gohan as he began to laugh manically, the veins on his body pulsating.

Gohan then realised he was in deep trouble, and so were his friends. "OH NO!" He rushed off, just as Majin Buu began to explode.

A far off Hercule Satan was blown away by the seemingly endless burst of energy that resulted in a huge mushroom cloud. "He hasn't stopped destroying things yet?!?"

Gazing down at the new gaping hole in the ground, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten were all glad they got out of the way before being blown to bits. While the others celebrated a victory, Gohan was unconvinced of Buu's suicide. "He's obviously planning something." Gohan's theory was that Buu used the explosion as a decoy to buy time in order to figure out a way to destroy Gohan and the last of the remaining Z fighters.

Trunks and Goten shrugged it off. Who cares? Gohan's here, how could Buu kill them with Gohan on their side? With that, Gohan and Piccolo joined in the revelling. Gohan told the story of how Supreme Kai saved him, took him to Elder Kai's planet and the whole Z Sword story, along with how he got his new found powers, leaving some "minor" details out.

Gohan turned to Piccolo, "Hey I just realised, we're going to be needing the Dragon Radar."

Unbeknownst to the Piccolo and the kids, Dende was in fact alive and Gohan knew it. But of course, because they didn't know, Piccolo raised the issue of the lack of Dende. "Dende's gone, remember? The balls are inert."

Trunks was a little confused. "Does that mean they don't work?"

Piccolo simply nodded. Gohan smiled though. "Wait a minute. I think we're jumping the gun a little bit. Feel it? It's faint, but it's still there."

Piccolo was more than shocked. "What?" He closed his eyes, concentrating. After a while, he sighed. "Ahh, you're right Gohan, I sense him." He was quickly followed by the two boys.

Gohan grinned. "Great. What'dya say we go track down Dende?" With that, the foursome jumped up and soared to the location of their little green, guardian friend.

So, all is well again. With Majin Buu destroyed and Dende alive somewhere, the Earth would be back to normal in no time. Or would it? Is Majin Buu really dead, or is he just hiding somewhere, masking his ki, plotting the next (possibly fatal) attack on the (supposedly) unsuspecting Gohan & gang? Only time would tell.

**A/N:** Oh, what a gripping cliffhanger! I wonder what could happen next!


End file.
